Please Love Me
by Black Magician Girl sweet
Summary: Ryoken Kogami, hijo de uno de los científicos más reconocidos de Japón está obsesionado con la ciencia. Los únicos que creen en sus proyectos son su novio Yusaku y su padre. tras 5 años de muchos sacrificios y trabajo duro logra su sueño, es ahí donde comienza el verdadero infierno para Ai
1. Chapter 1

**Please Love me **

_**Pareja Aiballshipping / Datastormshipping**_

Primero que nada confieso que muero por el Aiballshipping y mi amor creció gracias a su romántico final.

Espero que esta historia les agrade leerla tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola.

Todos los personajes son de la propiedad de sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Les agradecería todos los comentarios que puedan dejarme para saber si es de su agrado es un gran apoyo y significaría mucho para mí. Sin más me despido. 7w7

Parecían infinitas las noches que el único hijo del científico Kogami uno de los más reconocidos en Japón, pasaba frente a su computador tratando de terminar su creación imposible, todos en su familia lo desalentaban.

Aún recuerda los comentarios sarcásticos "no vas a poder",

"sigue soñando mejor trabaja", "deja tus ridículas fantasías"…

Era increíble pero cierto, solo su padre apoyaba su investigación nadie más que él y su novio le daban fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Aprovechaba el laboratorio de su padre al máximo, Las noches en vela las pasaba feliz y nunca se le vio bostezar en sus clases de universidad a las que todos los días asistía.

Las lecciones favoritas de Ryoken eran biología y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la nueva tecnología.

Después de cinco años sin resultados por fin él había logrado un pequeño progreso y eso lo motivó a no dejar su proyecto abandonado.

-Señor Revolver ¡lo logró!, ¡si vendiera este proyecto usted sería famoso y se haría aún más millonario!, comentó uno de sus ayudantes.

Yo no hice este proyecto para hacerme famoso y buscar más dinero, lo hice por mi gran amor a la ciencia.

Me falta probar esta investigación.

¡Será un secreto hasta para mi padre y novio!

¿Entendiste Specter?

¡Señor está cantando!...

¡Specter cállalo con lo que sea!, ¡usa la cabeza!.

¡Memorizó la canción de cuna en 5 minutos!…

Revolver sonrió al pensar lo que eso significaba.

Specter tú te quedarás cuidándolo toda la noche, por primera vez sé paciente y complácelo en todo lo que desee.

Otra cosa más…, te estaré monitoreando toda la noche.

¡Como usted lo ordene Señor!

Llámame si sucede una emergencia…

Me voy…

Se despidió de su ayudante, satisfecho algo divertido al escuchar cantar la canción de cuna sin detenerse a su "Proyecto", era desesperante por eso puso a su ayudante, también era justo que él hiciera algo, todo el peso del análisis lo llevó él mismo sobre sus hombros y sin quejarse.

Tenía muy abandonado a su novio Fujiki, él era muy comprensivo pero 3 años de noviazgo y en pleno Aniversario, sería cruel no celebrarlo a su lado ya que significaba tanto para él.

Él no era de esas personas románticas tampoco de dar muchas palabras cursis, haría lo que mejor le salía demostrarlo.

Fue a la floristería y ordenó el ramo de rosas más costoso que tuvieran, explicó para que tipo de ocasión era el presente.

Apenas estuvo su pedido lo guardó en su carro y se fue muy entusiasmado por verle la cara a su Fujiki, a su lado era capaz de olvidarlo todo… ese era el poder de ese chico su novio.

El peli -azul con cabellos rosas se encontraba cocinando en su ya muy acostumbrado trabajo de medio tiempo,

"CAFÉ NAGI" a Kogami no le agradaba para nada ver a su chico de cocinero, él mismo le ofreció un puesto administrativo en cualquiera de sus empresas, pero su novio era muy terco y siempre le decía la frase "recuerda que trabajo y relación amorosa no se llevan muy bien y se odian".

Ryoken tenía muchos talentos y uno de ellos era imitar voces, incluso podía cambiar su voz grave a la de un niño.

Al llegar al puesto de perritos calientes y ver a su chico tan ocupado y solo con la caja registradora,

cocinando y empacando los productos comestibles, decide jugarle una broma.

(Hacerse pasar por su cliente)…

Cuando por fin se fue su último cliente, comenzó su jugada.

Por favor necesito 20 hot dogs y 20 papas fritas…

El peli-azul seguía apuntando la orden sin mirar al cliente confiándo siempre en su oído para poder avanzar más rápido.

¿Desea ordenar algo más niño? Seguía con los ojos puestos en la libreta.

Sí algo más…

¡Deseo el corazón del joven que está atendiendo y que por favor me deje regarle este humilde obsequio…

era muy hábil manteniendo los tonos agudos y Yusaku había caído redondito.

El peli-azul siguió creyendo que era un cliente acosador,

¡Muchísimas gracias pero ya estoy comprometido! Agradezco tus sentimientos, enseguida le traigo la…

No terminó de decir la frase al haber levantado la cabeza y ver a su bellísimo novio a punto de burlarse de él…

¡RYOKEN KOGAMI!

¡Voy a matarte!

Argumentó entre molesto y avergonzado.

¡Diablos Ryoken me engañaste!...

¡Eso te pasa Yusaku por no prestar atención!

¡si me hubieras visto no habrías caído en mi trampa!, siempre te lo he dicho…

El peli-azul se quita el delantal y cierra el negocio.

Ryoken no espera a saludos formales y le roba un beso al joven.

Ten, espero que te agrade este regalo…

Le da el enorme ramo de rosas rojas a su hermoso novio.

El peli -azul le corresponde con mucha felicidad.

Después de todo mi amado hombre no olvidó nuestro aniversario…

¡Nó! ¿cómo podría hacerlo Yusaku?, disculpa que no te haya enviado mensajes ni llamado muy seguido, mi proyecto me absorbe mucho tiempo, pero por fin ya va tomando forma.

¡Lo sé Ryoken!… suspira un poco al escuchar lo ocupado que debió estar su chico en esos días.

¡Si no me buscabas hoy yo lo habría hecho!, esta si no te la hubiera perdonado, medio sonrió al hombre de cabellos plateados.

Por cierto ¡a mí tampoco se me olvidó!

Te hice esta bufanda a mano en color azul marino,

No tengo dinero para darte lo que mereces.

Sueles vestir con la ropa de marca más cara…

¿y qué podría darte yo que no puedas comprar?,

me es muy difícil darte una sorpresa, pero al menos sabes lo que debió costarme hacerla.

Se sonroja y voltea la cara al otro lado donde según él no lo alcancen esos ojos celestes.

El Hombre de cabellos plateados comienza a reír y agarra una de las manos del joven y las mira.

Claro que se nota tienes muchos cortes y vendas…

¿Tan difícil es hacer una?

Continúa burlándose para hacer enojar a Yusaku.

¡Ryoken ya basta eso no es divertido!

¡Lo sé, lo sé! solo quiero verte enfadado es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos…

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras le besa la mano, gesto que hace ruborizar en extremo a Yusaku.

Fujiki al ser tan penoso le quita la mano de inmediato y avanza hacia la fuente.

Vamos Ryoken, vamos a algún lado…

Espera Fujiki debo ponerme esta belleza…

Se coloca la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, realmente estaba encantado con ella, su novio le había dado un artículo personalizado y eso llegó a su corazón.

Yusaku el mejor regalo te espera en mi departamento, espero que te guste lo mandé a hacer para ti…

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del señor Kogami

Tenían 3 horas para ser exactos de jugar pocker según Specter y él no había podido ganarle al ser de la computadora.

En verdad desarrolla cada estrategia dependiendo de mis movimientos, supongo que es natural en una computadora, analizan todo más rápido que nosotros…

-¡Specter-kun tengo hambre! , ¿Podrías traerme algo de comer?

Specter ¿cómo podrías tú comer eres solo una base de datos agregándole inteligencia artificial…

Se escuchan risas provenientes de la computadora,

¡Te dije que tengo hambre Spectar-Kun! , ¡Yo puedo comer!…

Comentó la criatura.

Specter queda petrificado, se había salido de la computadora y le estaba hablando en la vida real, comenzó a sudar helado y a temblar,

Ya no se trataba de un simple proyecto ¿será posible que hayan creado una nueva forma de vida?.

Asustado y cansado le era imposible procesar los acontecimientos que se le estaban presentando y se desmaya.

La criatura se entristece y decide regresar al computador disculpándose con el joven por haberlo asustado

¡Lo siento Spectar–kun!...

Esperaré que el amo Revolver regrese para que juegue conmigo…

Ryoken y su novio pasaban la noche relajados, sin imaginar que sucedió en el laboratorio, la advertencia que le había dado a Specter era solo eso "Advertencia" , ya que nunca pensó realmente en estar pendiente de la cámara.

Conducía su automóvil mientras Yusaku veía el paisaje nocturno por la ventana.

Yusaku ¿estás seguro que no querías ir al cine ni al restaurante que reservé para nosotros?

Ryoken Agradezco tus atenciones conmigo pero yo prefiero ver una película en tu departamento, a tu lado los dos solos, eso me hace feliz sin que nadie nos moleste… me refiero a tus fans locas…

Ahora claro tú me están dando a escoger, pero si es un regalo y te ofende que no lo acepte iré…

Yusaku, te estoy dando a escoger, reservé en ese lugar para tener algo especial y que los dos nos sintamos a gusto. Pero si no es así deja y cancelo igual me gusta más mi departamento es más privado.

Ryoken dio la Vuelta al escuchar los deseos de su chico

Apenas llegaron al departamento Mansión , Ryoken baja para abrirle la puerta del automóvil a Yusaku como todo un caballero.

Ryoken, Espero que no olvides lo que te dije al principio.

Así que cierra tus ojos yo te guiaré a la casa, confía en mí no dejaré que te caigas, incluso puedo llevarte en mis brazos como si ya fuéramos recién casados.

Yo confio en ti asi que guíame como dice Ryoken, le da su mano a él y cierra sus ojos.

Finalmente toma de la mano a Yusaku cuidando que no se callera y ayudándolo a subir cada grada hasta estar dentro de la gran mansión.

EL presente que había comprado estaba en la cama, así que guio a Yusaku hasta el cuarto donde soltó al joven.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos…

Yusaku le obedece y lo primero que ven sus ojos es un Gigantesco conejo de peluche

Ryoken le había comprado un hermoso peluche a Yusaku se había enterado que era su mascota favorita .

El joven corre a garrar el obsequio y alzarlo como si de un niño se tratara lo abrazó.

¡Es hermoso Ryoken! Como supiste que los amaba nunca te lo dije..

Tengo mis medios niño comentó orgulloso.

Ahora solo falta ordenar algo para ver las películas…

¿Qué te gustaría comer?

¡Algo que no sean Hot Dogs por favor Ryoken!

¿Una pizza estaría bien?

Si me parece, ¡tengo mucho de no comer una así que sí! ordena una sin aceitunas por favor, del sabor que tu prefieras.

Ryoken ordena dos cajas de pizza postre y acompañamientos con un refresco.

Alista la sala de cine que tenía,

Él tenía un cine propio en su mansión para poder mirar cada vez que estaba estresado y compartirlo con su novio

¡Listo Yusaku ya puedes venir a sentarte!…

Fujiki obedece y se viene con todo y peluche al lado de su novio, quién no dejaba de pensar que por primera vez lucía tierno.

Ambos comienzan besarse subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos, era el comienzo de noche más de pasión.

esperaban no olvidar el pedido.

Al día siguiente

Ya eran las 6:00 am y el agua al caer era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la mansión era Ryoken quien se estaba bañando para regresar a su laboratorio.

Su novio aún no había despertado no tuvieron tiempo para dormir mucho por entregarse de lleno al placer, pero era lógico eran contadas las noches y días que podían verse pero eso mantenía las llamas del amor encendido,

Ryoken era una persona muy seria a pesar de todo y ordenada tenía horarios para todo, ya vestido procede a desayunar un simple café sin azúcar , pretendiendo no hacer mucho ruido para que su novio pudiera dormir

Así lo hizo, le escribió una nota dejándole las llaves por si quería quedarse en su mansión o regresar a su casa.

Yusaku dormía tranquilamente sin preocupación alguna.

Se acercó lo besó en los labios agarró las llaves y salió de su casa para montar a su vehículo estaba acostumbrado a no dormir demasiado . arrancó y tomo el rumbo hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Mientras manejaba pensaba como le habrá ido a su compañero, no es que no confiara en le pero su proyecto era algo inusual…

Recordó que había apagado el celular y al encenderlo no tenía ninguna llamada

Faltaba poco para llegar al laboratorio.

Cuando por fin llegó guardó su vehículo en el estacionamiento y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Nunca pasó por su mente ver algo como eso…

La sorpresa que se llevó no fue nada agradable.

_¡¿Specter_ estás bien!?

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola estimados lectores! Aquí otro capítulo más de este Fanfic , espero sea de agrado!

En cuanto a las actualizaciones lo subiré cada sábado

Sin más disfruten su lectura y apóyenme con reviews por favor 7u7

PLEASE LOVE ME

**Capítulo 2**

_Al ver al Specter en ese estado, no pudo creerlo, más que risa se asustó._

_Estaba vestido con un traje de princesa, una peluca rubia de colochos y hasta zapatillas de tacón que no le quedaban._

_¡¿Qué diablos sucedió?!_

_ ¿Se habrá vestido así para jugar con él?_

_Revisó que Specter no tuviera heridas, quería saber que fue lo que ocurrió levantó a su ayudante y lo colocó en el sillón, ya hablaría con él._

_¡Hola amo Rivolver! , ¡te extrañé mucho! Specter se asustó y no quiso jugar más conmigo, estaba muy solito…_

_Ryoken sudó helado al ver a su "proyecto" salir de la computadora y hablarle, más cuando lo llamó por su nombre._

_ Retrocedió un poco mentiría si dijera que no sintió miedo, trataría de averiguar qué clase de mentalidad tenía ese ser, increíble que se le presentaba aunque todavía no poseía un cuerpo._

_¡Hola!, comenzaría a tratarlo con cordialidad y respeto._

_Amigo ¿podrías meterte de nuevo en la computadora?_

_¡Yo también te extrañé mucho!, _

_Si lo haces no solo jugaré contigo, te voy a leer un cuento, te pondré un nombre y un apellido contestó Ryoken a su criatura._

_Mi padre me había hablado de los Ignis pero, en realidad no sabía hasta donde podría llegar su inteligencia debo tener cuidado y estudiarlo más pensó._

_¡Sí-sí- sí! Contestó el Ignis todo emocionado a Ryoken. _

_¡Tendré un nombre!, ¡por fin tendré un nombre!, reía divertido mientras bailaba y saltaba._

_Tiene un comportamiento muy inusual, si tuviera que calificarlo diría que infantil ¿acaso será un niño? Pensaba._

_Ryoken saca un dulce Dime ¿te gustan los dulces?_

_¡Sí-sí amo me encantan! _

_Sonrió el Ignis de color negro con morado._

_Ryoken no dejaba de analizar cada expresión de él, no notaba malicia ni maldad en él._

_ Es puro, esa era la impresión que tenía de él._

_Muy bien aquí lo tienes, agarra una paleta y se la al Ignis._

_¡Espérame por favor ya vengo a jugar contigo! , debo llevar a Specter a su cuarto a descansar._

_Dicho eso, levanta a Specter en sus brazos y lo lleva a uno de los cuartos para que pudiera dormir, _

_solo le quita las zapatillas lo demás se lo deja puesto._

_Más tarde revisaría la cámara._

_Regresa como se lo prometió al Ignis._

_El Ignis estaba en el computador, obedecía todo lo que su amo Rivolver le decía que hiciera._

_Dime ¿sabes que eres amigo? _

_Preguntó Ryoken al Ignis, para medir cuanto sabía de él mismo y su inteligencia…_

_¡Soy el Ignis de la oscuridad!, como mi nombre lo indica mi elemento es la oscuridad…_

_Ryoken sonríe con orgullo, estaba orgulloso de sus logros._

_Sabes amigo Ignis te tengo otra sorpresa…_

_Muy pronto te crearé un cuerpo, con el cual puedas jugar y hacer lo que quieras fuera de ese computador que tan aislado te tiene._

_El Ignis se emociona comenzando a hacerle preguntas a su creador a cada minuto._

_Ryoken las contesta todas, le promete que le creará un hermoso cuerpo, pero que debe esperar para que sea realmente asombroso._

_ Justo como lo prometí te leeré este cuento, pero antes debes prometerme que después de la historia te irás a dormir._

_El Ignis acepta, y Ryoken comienza la lectura. _

_Tal y como prometió el Ignis al terminar se pone a dormir._

_Sin lugar a dudas los Ignis son criaturas increíbles, ahora solo debo terminar su cuerpo pensó Revolver._

_El androide estaba siendo construido con la mejor tecnología, con más partes humanas que mecánicas_

_En su ADN estaba siendo influenciado con la sangre y características de una persona muy especial para él._

_Se consideraba una persona muy arriesgada, no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera para poder terminar ese proyecto, por el que tanto fue criticado por su familia._

_No le importaba lo que eso pudiera significar, si ponía la vida en riesgo de una persona o no._

_Cuando dejaba de ser Ryoken para convertirse en Rivolver_

_Abandonaba creencias, honor, buenas costumbres y enseñanzas, para dejarse llevar por sus sueños y solo eso le importaba, estaba decidido y nada ni nadie lo harían cambiar de mentalidad…_

_¡La ciencia lo vale! _

_Solía decir a cada momento de tomar una decisión crítica para él. _

_Pondría primero su carrera de ser científico ante cualquier cosa._

_Llamó a una de sus ayudantes y le pidió que le llevara todo al laboratorio desde el desayuno, almuerzo y cena en sus diferentes horarios y se lo recordara._

_ Una vez se ponía a trabajar se obsesionaba tanto que hasta olvidaba comer._

_Estuvo horas de horas en su computadora terminando los análisis del cuerpo y las muestras de sangre para el androide. _

_En la noche tenía universidad y por eso se estaba apurando._

_Fue al contenedor donde tenían al androide más avanzado del mundo como él lo había dispuesto._

_Estaba en una cámara de refrigeración, vigilaba que todo estuviera en condiciones óptimas desde el cableado que conectaba la capsula con la computadora principal, la temperatura del cuerpo, en que condiciones estaban los órganos, todo ni un solo detalle se le escapaba._

_A su sueño le faltaba poco por completarse, se llenó de satisfacción._

_Specter quien dormía se despierta agitado,_

_Comienza a mirar en donde se encuentra y se da cuenta que probablemente Rivolver lo trajo a la habitación,_

_De inmediato se levanta dándose cuenta del traje que lleva y el maquillaje, furioso se asea y alista para reunirse con su jefe._

_¡Maldición esa estúpida criatura debió de hacerme esto!_

_¡No se lo perdonaré!_

_Se bañaba y juraba venganza, algún día esa criatura del demonio se arrepentiría de la humillación que le hiso pasar y lo peor que su jefe tuvo que presenciarlo._

_Salió del baño se fue a vestir y a quitarse con crema los restos de delineador y pintura que tenía en el rostro._

_En el departamento de Ryoken _

_Un hermoso joven de Azules y rosados cabellos se levantaba, había dormido más de la cuenta._

_Se sonrojó al pensar porqué fue que tuvo que dormir hasta tan tarde, no solía levantarse a esas horas pero no todos los días podía estar con su hombre y ayer era su aniversario._

_No creo que Ryoken regrese aquí, ya es muy tarde…_

_Alistó algo para el almuerzo, frutas, mientras comía un pedazo de pizza que tenían la caja lo que menos hicieron fue comer, pero no se arrepentía de nada._

_Bostezaba aun quería dormir pero ya no podía hacerlo dentro de 3 horas tenía que ir a la universidad y mientras se desperezaba, comía se duchaba y llegaba a su casa por los libros se le haría tarde._

_Quería realmente no ir ese día, pero no tenía caso estar solo en su departamento, así que decidió mejor ir a clases._

_Hablaría con takeru, le contaría todos los detalles de la cita como él se lo había pedido, si fuera por él se reservaría esos temas tan íntimos pero a su amigo lo hacía feliz que le contara su vida._

_Prende la pantalla y pone algo de música electrónica para despertarse y asear el departamento como solía llamar al cuarto de su novio que había quedado sucio en muchas partes por su encuentro tan apasionado, _

_¡Me hubiera gustado haber pasado más tiempo contigo Ryoken!… _

_suspiró algo triste Yusaku._

_Specter se dirigía al laboratorio, muy molesto y a hablar con Rivolver de lo ocurrido en la noche pasada._

_Apenas entra comienza a llamarlo._

_¡Rivolver-sama me disculpo por no poder terminar con la misión que me asignó!,_

_¡Es que esa estúpida criatura me asustó!…_

_¡Se salió de la computadora y no sé cómo diablos lo hizo!_

_Specter creí que ya eras un hombre para afrontar estos sucesos con valor…, sin embargo tienes algo de razón_

_¡Este Ignis es increíble!_

_¿Disfrutaste el vestuario que te regaló el Ignis de la oscuridad?_

_Preguntó con sarcasmo Rivolver a su compañero._

_¡Rivolver-sama no se burle de mí! , no sé cómo diablos pudo ponerme eso y en que está pensado esa horrenda criatura._

_¡Que esto te quede de experiencia Specter!_

_¿No pudiste tener un poco más de amor con la ciencia?_

_¡Inútil!_

_¡Te daré otra oportunidad y esta vez haz tu trabajo como se debe!_

_Quiero que vayas a una tienda infantil a comprar diferentes juegos, también disfraces._

_A lo que me refiero con juegos es, todo aquello que le pueda gustar a un niño y lo disfrute._

_Necesito también libros de cuentos, _

_Juguetes educativos, hojas y pinturas._

_No debes olvidar los peluches con colores llamativos y muñecas; animales de plástico, patinetas y cuanta cosa vendan para entretener…_

_Toma te daré mi tarjeta personal tráeme todas las facturas _

_Espero que este trabajo si puedas realizarlo ¿verdad?_

_¡Rivolver-sama compraré todo lo que me ha pedido!…_

_¡Con su permiso me retiro! Hizo una reverencia y se fue apresurando los pasos._

_Rivolver observa su reloj, -como pasa el tiempo de rápido…_

_Necesito ir a buscar mis cuadernos y libros…_

_Se quedaba contemplado al Ignis, mientras degustaba una taza de café sin azúcar._

_Este es el principio de mi carrera como científico, mi padre estará orgulloso de mí._

_Yusaku corría a gran velocidad, le preocupaba llegar tarde y no quería que lo castigaran._

_¡Un último esfuerzo vamos tú puedes!…_

_Entra corriendo al aula, al estar dentro se pone a descansar tragando todo el aire que podía._

_Oye Yusaku ¿te entretuvo tanto Ryoken como para que llegaras tan tarde amigo?_

_A Yusaku se ponen las mejillas del color de un tomate,_

_¡Cállate Takeru! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas aquí en la clase como si nada? respondió avergonzado el peli-azul._

_¡Tranquilidad Yusaku no hay nadie solo nosotros! , el profesor envió un mensaje al grupo diciendo que llegaría dentro de dos horas…_

_¡¿Qué?! , ¡Rayos! ¡Y yo que casi me mato en el camino por la carrera que hice! Comentó indignado Yusaku… _

_¿Por qué te viniste tan temprano Takeru?_

_Bueno dos cosas: _

_ La primera: ¡Quería venir a avisarte, supuse que no lo habías visto! y …_

_¡Atiné!_

_La segunda: ¡Cuéntame como te fue en tu aniversario con el sexy Ryoken! , _

_No podía esperar para saber Yusaku…_

_Qué pervertido eres Takeru, es muy vergonzoso pero te lo contaré en agradecimiento por no dejarme solo… pero vamos al jardín es más privado._

_¡JAJAJAJA! _

_¡ya me imagino que fue lo que ocurrió!_

_¡Quién te ve Yusaku!_

_comentó riéndose Takeru._

_¿Sabes que? ¡Ya no te cuento nada!_

_ Mejor regresemos dijo Yusaku a su compañero._

_¡Fujiki! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!, desde ayer estoy calculando la situación, hasta hice apuestas…_

_Yusaku se pone la mano en el rostro._

_¡Te lo voy a contar pero deja esos comentarios y guarda silencio por favor Takeru!_

_¡No seas amargado hombre!, no es nada malo…_

_Llegaron a un jardín lleno de tulipanes amarillos era hermoso en ese lugar habían bancas y mesas para tomar un buen almuerzo en compañía de la naturaleza._

_Yusaku agarró una mesa invitando a su compañero a sentarse._

_Takeru antes de que Yusaku comenzara a contar saca una botella de 2 litros de gaseosa y unas botanas y un tres leches en 2 cajas transparentes._

_Saca los vasos de plástico y comienza a servir delante de un asombrado Yusaku._

_¿Takeru que es esto? _

_Yusaku, lo acabo de comprar no acepto negativas y comienza a comer mientras me cuentas la gran noche de pasión…_

_Yusaku con una gota en la cabeza, comienza a comer._

_Tengo que decirte la verdad fue maravilloso comentaba mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmesí_

_Lo hicimos en todo los lugares disponibles de su cuarto que parece un departamento…_

_¿Fujiki que clase de explicación es esa?_

_Muy simple lo hicimos en la cocina, sala, ventanal cuarto, baño y en las sillas de espera de afuera en su enorme jardín… explicó mientras bebía la gaseosa del vaso._

_Fujiki a lo que me refiero es todo de todo, ¿te regaló algo?_

_¿Fueron a algún lado a cenar?, ¿Cómo llegó?_

_Sigues tan inexpresivo como siempre Fujiki…_

_¿Takeru si ya conoces bien como soy para que preguntas?_

_¡Eso no es justo Yusaku, en verdad quiero saberlo todo…_

_¡Yo siempre te cuento mis cosas! , vamos…_

_Yusaku rueda los ojos. – ¡Estábien, está bien!_

_Al término de una hora Yusaku le había contado con lujo y detalle como habían celebrado su aniversario._

_¡Me alegro por ti amigo!, en resumen no comieron,_

_¡Nos queda aún una hora y tú no has probado el postre Fujiki!._

_¡Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Ryoken!_

_ ya que casi no nos vemos respondió con algo de tristeza._

_Pues se cumplió tu deseo Fujiki, ahí viene… ¡Mira!_

_Ryoken se acerca de inmediato divisa donde se encuentra Yusaku y camina hacia esa dirección._

_¡Hola Takeru! tanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo estás?_

_Yusaku no saludó, solo se quedó viendo a su novio._

_¡Hola Ryoken muy bien la verdad! ¡Ya me iba los dejo!_

_¡Nos vemos en la clase Yusaku! , ¡Adiós Ryoken!_

_Ryoken al estar seguro de que Takeru no ya no está, _

_Se agacha para besar a su pareja_

_Dime ¿puedes caminar bien?_

_¿No me digas que viniste hasta aquí para preguntarme eso? Respondió Yusaku_

_No claro que no, _

_¿Acaso olvidaste que hoy tengo clases Yusaku?_

_No Ryoken, todos los días voy a visitarte sin que te des cuenta te veo en la clase, estás tan concentrado que ni siquiera me notas…_

_Ya veo, no me lo contaste…_

_¡Vengo a contarte algo! ,_

_¡Por fin el Ignis tiene vida! y es capaz de pensar por él mismo, su inteligencia es asombrosa._

_¿IGNIS? ¿Qué es eso?, ¡a tu proyecto! Respondió Yusaku._

_Le sonríe a Ryoken, ¡Felicidades amor!_

_Yusaku ¿qué nombre podría ponerle a él?, ¡no se me ocurre nada!…_

_Veamos… Hmmm, ¿Qué tal Ai? ¡Suena lindo!…_

_Ryoken sin protestar acepta._

_ –muy bien así se llamará…_

_¡Gracias Yusaku! Se levanta de la silla._

_Ya debo irme dentro de 10 minutos entro ¡cuídate mucho!_

_Esta semana te llamo para vernos…_

_Recoge su abrigo y se marcha._

_¿Y mi beso de despedida? _

_Su Ryoken se había ido sin darle su beso de despedida_

_De pronto ve a varios estudiantes llegar al jardín y él ni cuenta se había dado._

_ ¿Así que por eso no me lo diste? _

_¡Malditos estudiantes entrometidos! susurró._

_Las horas en la universidad pasaron rápido_

_Specter había ordenado todos los caprichosos pedidos que su jefe le había encargado a una tienda de juguetes…_

_¡Todo es para ese maldito Ignis ¡Maldición como lo odio!_

_¿Por qué el jefe tiene que ponerle tanta atención a esa cosa…_

_La encargada lo llamó para entregarle los pedidos ofrecieron darle el transporte por la millonaria compra _

_Había comprado toda la tienda._

_Ya para la noche Rivolver había llegado primero, estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes para unir al Ignis con el androide._

_Ya tenía todo listo y aunque estaba cansado no le importaba para nada con tal de verlo, no podía ocultar su emoción._

_Había apretado el botón para llevar toda la energía del Ignis al cuerpo del androide y fusionarlos_

_Le daba órdenes a sus empleados, tanto como advertencias mientras él miraba desde la ventana al computador principal que ya estaba procesando la descarga de datos y que llevaba el 2% _

_No podía sentarse, estuvo de pie todo el proceso…_

_Los datos comienzan a retroceder luego avanza la numeración, _

_Ryoken cuida del cuerpo en ese momento vació del androide, hasta verificar que se estaba fusionando con el androide._

_¡No se conviertan en Inútiles!_

_ ¡Los escogí porque ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor!_

_ ¡No me decepcionen! _

_¡Revolver- sama ya casi llegamos l 100% por favor aléjese de la cámara central! ¡Es peligroso que usted esté tan cerca! gritó Baira._

_¡No voy a morir con algo como esto!_

_¡Y si muero fue dando mi vida a cada minuto por lo que amo!_

_JAJAJA ¡Este es mi momento por lo que tanto he luchado les demostraré quién es Revolver!_

_Aso : ¡Rivolver-sama el Androide ya casi abrirá los ojos por favor siga el protocolo de seguridad!_

_Specter. ¡Aso ya es demasiado tarde!_

_La descara de los datos habían llegado al 100%_

_Se escucha una explosión en la cámara central donde se encuentra Rivolver solo se escuchan los ritos de este cuando va cayendo al otro lado del lugar._

_¡Rivolver –sama! Gritan todos del personal al mismo tiempo al presenciar la explosión._

_El Androide ya estaba listo, al despertar abre sus ojos…_

_CONTINUARÁ... __  
_


End file.
